Zelda's Prophecy
by WistfulSelkie
Summary: Princess Zelda had always been plagued with nightmarish visions of the future. Night after night she is forced to watch the people she loves suffer. However, a prophetic dream of a different sort leads her to believe they are merely glimpses into an uncertain future, leading her to hope that she can alter the fate of her kingdom. I own nothing from The Legend Of Zelda.
I had always believed the Master Sword to be a beautiful object. Radiant with the power to destroy evil, its unearthly glow was a sight to behold. Even now, with the point of the blade buried deep within Link's chest, the bloodied sword still held a terrible beauty. Fresh blood poured forth from the wound as the demon king took the grip into his monstrous hands and ripped the now sullied blade from Link's body. The cold steel seemed almost to shiver with life as the surrounding flames danced grotesquely across the glistening blood.

I knelt before Link and gently held his head in my lap. I brushed his matted hair from his face and softly kissed his cold forehead. Even in death he was beautiful, his exuberance in life still evident beneath the scars. I made peace with my fate knowing we'd soon be reunited. I closed my eyes and held him close as the terrible fiend raised the sword above me.

A great crashing noise thundered through my ears and forced my eyes open. I screamed at the sudden flash of light that blinded me, every fiber of my body tensed for what awaited me. My body shook uncontrollably and my throat ached with every gasping breath drawn. Several long moments passed before my sight returned and I was able to anxiously take in my surroundings. There was no trace of the flames nor the terrible demon amongst the familiar articles of my childhood home. My gaze fell to my still trembling hands. Not a trace of blood to be found.

I fell back against the pillows with a deep sigh.

"My lady."

Impa came to my side, a glass of water extended to me. Accepting it with a grateful nod I swallowed the draught greedily while she adjusted the bedsheets. The glass was empty before she finished and she set it aside to brush my hair from my face and press a cool cloth to my forehead. Once she had finished her typical procedure she reclined beside me on the bed and began to sing softly. My eyes gradually closed as the familiar lullaby pulled my mind away from the nightmare and into an uneasy sleep.

I had been blessed with the gift of prophecy at a young age. At least, that was what the people of Hyrule believed. They took it into their hearts as a sign, a promise that our beloved land would never again suffer the flames of war. Even my father eventually turned a blind eye to my visions were they not pertaining to the current thriving state of his kingdom. Over the years Impa had become my sole confidante, the one soul who shouldered with me the burden of my knowledge. Yes, my late mother had been wise in her choosing of my guardian.

Even now, after my worst fears were realized when Ganondorf seized control of the kingdom, the visions continued to plague me. In a way it was almost comforting. I had feared the worst for Link when Ganondorf attempted to obtain the Triforce. Now, with the Triforce split and Link safely sealed within the Sacred Realm, I was certain my visions were a sign that Link would eventually return to us, and we'd discover a way to change our fate. I held this hope close to my heart as I awaited the return of Hyrule's chosen hero.

I disguised myself as a young Sheikah boy, effectively concealing my identity and the Triforce of Wisdom I now possessed. I trained endlessly under Impa's guidance to defend myself and protect what I could of the kingdom. Side by side we battled the spreading darkness in secret as Ganondorf's hold over the land tightened. Sparring with Impa required my full concentration and gave me no time to dwell on my thoughts. Only in the brief periods of rest did I allow my mind to wander.

In truth not every dream held fire and death. At least, not the same sort of fire. I thought back to the visions I dared not share even with Impa. Of the nights I turned her away in an attempt to hide the cause of my discomfort. Link's familiar presence in my dreams had begun to change and our friendship had altered into something new and wonderful. In awakening my heart seemed recognize the lack of presence it craved and my heart ached strangely within my chest. Several years passed before I began to make sense of my feelings for him.

He appeared in my dreams as an adult, world weary and wise, yet his face still glowed with that familiar vigor of youth. Despite the long years apart and our changes in appearance our hearts still felt the bond we shared. His hands, calloused and scarred from his many adventures, were surprisingly gentle as he lifted my chin. Gazing into his eyes awoke in me a feeling of security and freedom I had never experienced before. I opened my mouth to say the words but they died on my lips. He smiled in understanding and gently rested his forehead against mine with a sigh of contentment. Sometimes we'd remain this way and cherish our brief time together.

Other times I found myself desiring to know how his lips would feel against mine. In an act of boldness that surprised us both I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his. We were shy and awkward at first, the fire between us slowly surging to life. With every touch the blaze intensified, leaving us gasping and feverish. My eyes closed in ecstasy as his lips left a blazing trail of kisses along my neck.

"Zelda…"

He whispered against my skin before pulling away. My eyes slowly opened in dismay at the sudden lack of contact and I reached for him. His eyes were unreadable as the darkness engulfed him. My sight darkened and I stumbled after his distant voice.

"Zelda…"

"…Zelda…"

"ZELDA!"

My eyes shot open in surprise and I glanced guiltily up at Impa. Sword in hand, she glared impatiently whilst I gathered my wits and pulled my mind back to reality. I shook off the reverie and launched myself fiercely into training once more. If my dreams were truly a sign of what awaited us in the future, it was imperative that I become stronger to eradicate the evil that hunted us. I clung to the hope that these dreams were merely possible outcomes and our fate at the hands of the demon king could be altered. I held the alternative possibility even closer within my heart, that Link and I would someday free Hyrule, and ourselves, of everything holding us back. I threw myself into my training with newfound intensity. I would see to it that this prophecy came to pass.


End file.
